


History Made by Their Bond

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra are not here, F/F, It's sweet, but they are talked about, it's a story about their story, told by their descendant, years after they passed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Adora and Catra's time may have long passed, but their memory is always kept alive by the stories of their battles and of their union. Reminding everyone how strong they were together.Day 15: Legend





	History Made by Their Bond

There was a story that had been passed through generations in Etheria, the story depicted partially by a statue that remained in the kingdom of Bright Moon despite the amount of time that had passed since that story's time.

There was a legend that once said that Etheria did not have stars in the sky where they now stand. But that they had been brought back by the very statue of the woman that stood in the center of the kingdom.

Her name was She-Ra, her legacy having been spoken for thousands of years. It was once said that multiple She-Ra had come to exist, but history kept the memory of one alive.

This She-Ra's real name was Adora, a young woman who had been raised in the side of evil but did not allow for her morality to be tarnish. She was told to have fought with all her fight to defeat the Horde, her heart one so strong that it allowed for her to keep pushing forward even when times were grim.

She fought alongside the Princess Alliance, or the Rebellion as they once called it in the past. The Princess Alliance consisted of Queen Glimmer at the head of the Rebellion, along with many other princesses that came to unite to fight against the evil Horde.

It was also once said that one of the princesses had been the leader of the Horde army for a while, Princess Catra, the Fire Princess of the Rebellion.

"Ms. Luna! If Princess Catra led the Horde, doesn't that make her evil?" One of the children in the class asked, echoes of agreement coming from the rest of the children.

Ms. Luna laughed softly, shaking her head. "You see, it's not that simple. It's true that Princess Catra was once the head of the Horde. But that quickly changed when a much darker evil came down on Etheria. Horde Prime!" She said exaggeratedly, roaring playfully at the children which made them all squeal.

"When Horde Prime came into Etheria, Princess Catra was forced to flee from the Fright Zone. Leaving her to go through a long journey until she stumbled upon the queens of Half-Moon, a hidden kingdom that housed the magicats." Luna explained, giggling when the kids all looked at her curiously.

Another little one raised their hand. "Ms. Luna, what happened after that?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, Princess Catra had been taken from her moms when she was even littler than all of you. So she had no memory of ever having a home outside of when she had been raised in the Fright Zone. When she stumbled into the queens of Half-Moon, it completed shocked her to find out that she was the lost princess of the magicats."

Luna paused for dramatic effect, smiling softly at the children who edged closer to her. "With her newfound family, she learned that what she was taught in the Horde was wrong and that she did not have to follow their footsteps to find happiness. She knew that she had made a lot of mistakes while with the Horde, but she wanted to fix that."

"Is that why there's a statue of her besides She-Ra's and the other lady?!" One of the little girls jumped in.

"Somewhat. The other lady that you speak of is the sword's holder, Adora. The reason the statue at the center of the kingdom is dedicated to them is that they were the ones that stopped the war." Luna explained.

"There are statues of each of the princesses that had a part in stopping the war around the kingdom. However, She-Ra, or Adora, and Catra had a very significant role and moreover, the artist that created the piece did not want to separate the two of them."

"Why is that, Ms. Luna? Isn't Catra her own princess? Shouldn't she get her own statue?"

The question made Luna smile. "Well… the reason why the artist didn't make a separate statue for Catra and instead made a three-piece installation is that Adora and Catra were lovers. They had known each other since they were children and had been torn apart when Adora defected to the Rebellion, leaving Catra behind. But fate had plans for them and they reunited on the battlefield against Horde Prime."

A soft hum ran its course through the room before Luna allowed herself to continue. "It took everything that the Princess Alliance had to push Horde Prime and finally defeat him and his army, liberating Etheria of the threat. However, Princess Catra had been gravely injured in the battle and had to be raced to the castle to deal with her injuries. It took nearly three weeks for her to awaken but when she did she was met with Adora proposing to her."

"Awwwww!" The sound echoed throughout the room, the children all huddled up.

"In a way, one could say that their love saved the universe. And it is thanks to them that Etheria and Bright Moon are still standing here today." Luna smiled as she turned to look at the statue of her ancestors. Their story was one of conflict, of determination, of overcoming adversity. And she could not have been prouder to be able to say that she was a descendant of such a strong people that despite everything pushing them apart managed to find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I wrote here? But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
